When buildings are unoccupied for long periods of time, or abandoned, and there is a need to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to the building through window and door openings, it is a common practice to “board up” the openings using plywood panels attached to the building by nails, bolts, or screws so as to cover these openings.
However, the plywood tends to deteriorate over time as a result of weathering and the like, and the plywood panels may be relatively easily broken open by determined vandals and the like to allow entry into the building.